


Sprinkled or Glazed

by LostSpaceCadetLeon



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Bar, Flavored Lube, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/pseuds/LostSpaceCadetLeon





	Sprinkled or Glazed

Stensland smiled as he looked at Clyde who looked at Stens with wide eyes. “What babe?”

“I said do you want it sprinkled or glazed? I want to try something new hun, something to spice up our ‘fun’ time and curb our hunger.” 

“So you’re saying you’re going to put glazed donut flavored lube on your dick for me to taste?”

“If you want sprinkles I will also put sprinkles on my dick.” Stensland smiled, he knew it was silly but he really wanted to try something new. 

“Alright then glazed,” Clyde stated as he licked is lips and kissed Stensland then picked Stens up and put him onto the bar counter. “Do you have the lube with you? We can do it here…”

“Dirty boy, uhm get my bag it should be in the front pocket.” Stensland wiggled with excitement. His kilt riding up some showing off his creamy thighs that Clyde loved so much even though he was rather lazy Stens had even shaved his legs for his love.

Clyde smiled softly as he returned with the lube, “do you want me to finger you while I blow you?”

Stensland blushed slightly, “I would love that! Can I ask that you use your robotic hand?” He squirmed and bit his lip, he took the lube from Clyde. He pulled up his kilt, exposing his erection, pre-cum already beading at his slit, he began to slick himself with lube.

Clyde pulled Stens to the edge of the counter. “Damn darling you look sexy in this kilt. I’m glad you wore this, though it did make me jealous the way others were starin’. Heaven forbid if one of them ever tried to touch you. I would break their hand.” Clyde caressed Stenslands cheek with his mechanical hand, soon trailing two cold digits against Stenslands plush lips. “Suck…”

Stensland moaned as he took Clydes’ fingers into his mouth the steel cool against his tongue, his hand still steadily stroking. Clyde watched in awe as the smaller man always seemed to enjoy this. 

“Fuck Stens you look beautiful like that.” Clyde removed his fingers from Stenslands mouth and teasing the tight ring of muscles, “Darlin’ relax, you know I won’t hurt you. “ As Stens relaxes Clyde pushes in one cold slicked finger, eliciting a moan from his partner. “That’s it. Enjoy yourself.” Clyde kissed Stensland then made his way down to Stenslands aching cock. 

Stensland mewled at the attention, “Oh Clyde! That feels so good.” A soft gasp escaping his lips as Clyde licked at the tip of his cock. Assuming by the deep groan Clyde gave and immediately taking Stensland into his mouth he must have really liked the Glazed donut taste of the lube. His fingers curling in Clydes’ long locks as his partner bobbed his head, tongue working the underside of Stenslands cock making the red head moan loudly in the empty bar. 

Clyde groaned at the taste finding that he actually enjoyed that his boyfriend tasted almost like a perfectly glazed donut, working his finger in and out of Stensland, soon adding a second finger he gagged slightly as Stens bucked his hips up, his other hand coming up to grip Stenslands hip to keep him from bucking again. 

Stens cried out as a second finger was added the cool metal soothing to the slight sting of being stretched open. “Fuck Clyde… I’m so close baby…” Stens gripped Clydes hair as he whined, wanting to fuck his lovers mouth but Clyde was not having it at least not tonight which Stensland was fine with, he always loved being pleased. His balls feeling heavy as his orgasm neared. “Shit Clyde I’m about to cu-“

Stenslands head fell back as he cried out cum shooting down Clydes throat and coating his tongue. Clyde hallowed his cheeks and continued to milk Stens for everything he had, for everything he gave. Clyde carefully removed his fingers and pulled off Stensland with a satisfying pop, standing up so he can plant a glaze flavored kiss on those soft pink lips, his erection pressing against Stenslands thigh.

“So babe sprinkled or glazed?” Clyde asked as a devious smirk crossed his lips.


End file.
